


I am my memories

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, M/M, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: A collection of short drabbles detailing Harry Potters life and eventual romance with Severus Snape.Tragity to happiness





	1. Messanger

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been busy celebrating my birthday but was able to write a couple of short drabbles for you guys :) i used a random word generator to get the promts for this story. Sense the chapters will be short I’ll probably update this fic in 5 chapter bursts please enjoy! :)

Harry would always remember the messages that changed his life forever. The scratchy thick parchment clutched in his to small hands. His sparking green eyes had looked up at his giant messenger with wander, amazement, and hope. 

That day Harry would be swept from the cold abuse of his family to a world of magic and mystery freeing him from his hopeless future.


	2. Wind

The first time Harry really felt free was his first time on a broom. The second he took off after Malfoy he felt like he had left everything on the ground behind him. With the wind whipping past him Harry forgot all his worries.

Every time on a broom after that was the same. Wind wrapping around him in soft caresses whispering that he was free. He would never have to go back to the cupboard under the stairs. He would never have to be defenseless again.

It didn’t matter if it wasn’t true up in the sky nothing else mattered. Harry was addicted with the wind and the freedom it provided.


	3. Scream

Harry could her his mothers screams. Agonizingly fearful. While he should have no memory of the sound being to young when he became a orphan. He still heard it. Every time his lightning bolt scar on his head would burn he could hear her cry’s. Every time he had that fog covered dream. Green and black smoke dancing around each other in nauseating waves. He heard her cry’s. Every time the whispering in the walls became frantic he could hear her cry’s. And sometimes when he looked at his potions Professor he could hear a scream. That one he never really understood how did looking at Snape make his mothers cry’s rise up in his mind? 

Harry wondered if the scream he heard when he looked at snape was his mothers. It almost seemed more muscular and full of a far greater pain. One of loss rather then fear. 

Screams where apart of Harrys life.


	4. Spaghetti

The Dursleys where a family. They had a monthly spaghetti night painstaking prepared by Harry. They would gather around the table and eat there fill of pasta and bread. They would laugh and talk about that currents weeks events. 

Harry had no family. Every month after he cooked they would lock him into his cupboard under the stairs. Sometimes he’d be forgotten about for days but eventually when his stomach painfully growled and he wanted nothing more then just a bite to eat Harry was released from his dark cage so he could take care of the chores. 

Once in a while the elves would make pasta for dinner at Hogwarts. Harry would fill up his plate with spaghetti and remind himself he had a family now. Hogwarts was his home.


	5. Watch

Every step every breath Harry took was being watched. At first Harry thought it was his deranged god father come to finally finish him off. But then one day he saw a billow of black robes as he turned a corner.

Snape was watching him with his coal black eyes. Every shaking breath every twitch of his fingers. Every thought was watched by his potions master. 

Harry was drowning in a pool of deep black obsidian. He didn’t mind. It comforted him in the oddest sense. No one had bothered to watch out for Harry with such devotion. 

Harry started to crave the safety of being watched.


	6. Cold

Cedric's body was cold In Harrys grasp Voldemort's words echoing in his head while frantic people surrounded him. 

Kill the spare  
Kill the spare  
Kill the spare  
Kill the spare  
Kill the spare  
Kill the spare

It was all His fault Cedric was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated! :D


End file.
